This invention relates, in general, to the relief of breathing problems and, in particular, to a new and improved respirator control suitable for insertion in a person's mouth to provide filtered air and controlled breathing.
People who have difficulty in breathing, whether due to nasal congestion, the common cold, allergies, sinus congestion or smog, or the like, or who have difficulty sleeping because of throat dryness, usually depend upon currently available items, such as, throat lozenges, cough drops, nasal inhalers, and the like, all of which meet with limited success in relieving the congestion and other respiratory problems.
In the market today, there exists a need for a respiratory control which can be used, either at home, office, or in the hospital or on the street, for relief of respiratory problems by making filtered, plain, moisterized, or medicated, or otherwise inhaled air, available in a simple, inexpensive and expeditious manner.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a respiratory control for the relief of respiratory problems which is inexpensive, readily available, and which can provide filtered, plain, moisterized, and/or medicated or otherwise enhanced, air easily and simply.